Apollo's greatest challenge
by Lorelai-Stevens
Summary: Apollo's the sun god. You may think that a guy - or god - with his looks and charms would get every girl he could possibly want. Well - no. There is the one exception. Milena, a feisty, 17-year-old mortal waitress. His greatest challenge.


I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when I first met him.

It was on Halloween 2011 and he sat at table 7, the smallest table in the bar.

I was wondering why he was sitting alone, but it didn't bother me even further. We often had strange visitors here, who came just to break a tad from the crown, but usually they were a little bit older than him.

I shared the night shift with three other girls. Normally two girls were working in one shift, but on Halloween there was a kind of state of emergency at the La Musica.

My responsibility that evening was the bar. I had hurt my ankle and couldn't walk very well. Everything went alright until my colleague came to me to tell me that the handsome young lad at table seven refused to order.

"What did he say to you?" I asked.

"He said he would only give up his order if you're the one who's taking it" she replied with a shrug.

I frowned. "Did you tell him that he should go to hell?"

"Of course."

"And what did he say?"

'Already been there once.'

I sighed and threw the cloth, which I had used to dry glasses, on the counter. "I'll be right back."

I felt like he was observing me on my way to the table and when I had reached it, he smiled smugly.I instantly had the wish to punch the grin from his face.

His - admittedly - beautiful face.

For a moment I stared at him in amazement, then I pulled myself together and I built in front of him.

"What's your problem?" I asked him testily.

"I don't have a problem" he answered seriously. "I only have a special request."

"That includes..?"

"That includes that tonight you're my waitress and not your good-natured colleague."

"With all due respect" I retorted disrespectful "you look neither old nor wealthy enough to demand something like that. You take what you get or you leave."

I felt silly talking to him as to an adult – he looked like eighteen or nineteen, tops. He put a golden American Express card on the table.

I tried to conceal my surprise and clicked my tongue.

"Well" He looked at me expectantly. "Well, maybe you are in fact wealthy enough, but I doubt that you already have the age that the bar is assuming. Either you leave now or I will alert the Youth Office."

"I honestly doubt that." He chuckled. "You don't look old enough to work here legally, so therefore I suggest a compromise. I'll stay, you're going to be my waitress for tonight and I won't tell the Youth Office that your bar is hiring minors. Deal?"

Damn, he caught me off guard. "Alright" I growled reluctantly, threw one last devastating gaze at his dratted gorgeous face and limped back behind the counter.

"Stop laughing" I snapped at Lindsey.

"I'm sorry" she giggled "but he really showed you up, hon."

"I have to serve a customer." I said with resignation and went back to his table to take his order.

I guess I don't need to mention that he was the most annoying customer I've ever had. If there was an ultimate pork sausage, I bet he would have wanted it. The only good thing I had to say about him was that he gave me a very good tip at the end of the night. Nevertheless, every time he tried to talk to me I pretended to be deaf or to have another customer that was waiting for his order. You may probably think I'm a meanie. I have to admit, in this time of my life, I was one. But I changed for the better and even if I had not known it yet that night, I owe him everything.

It took three weeks, until he reappeared. Not that I would have thought of him or something.

I left my small apartment above the bar and went on my way to school, like every day. Thanks to my job as a waitress I could - slightly, but still - afford the school fees and the cheap rent. The half scholarship made it easier for me.

The Brooklyn Academy of Performing Arts was about five blocks from my apartment, which doesn't seem to be far away. But believe me, if your muscles are so sore from jazz dance that you have to focus on standing upright, five blocks more feel like the way from the Shire to Mordor.

So, back to story. I was tormented by my bulging schedule (ok, I was having fun, too), I danced, sang and stretched myself until I felt my ligaments and tendons were lengthened on the rack. I was more than relieved when the bell rang for break and I rushed to the cafeteria.

Up to this point the day was like any other. But from here it should be a day that I would never ever forget.

I grabbed a tray, queued up at the food counter and pondered on haggling with the cafeteria ladies about the lunch prizes, as I suddenly felt a warm breeze on my neck. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Hell's bells" a familiar voice behind me said quizzically. "I didn't appall you, did I?"

I turned around and gasped for breath. "_Appall_?" I repeated shrill. "You scared the wits out of me!"

My annoying customer folded his quite sinewy arms across his chest. He looked as fetching as he did three weeks ago, even though his disheveled, sandy blonde hair stood out in all directions. He had put on a mischievous smile and his skin was still tanned. In addition, a pair of sunglasses was clipped to his shirt. (He obviously must have missed the fact that we had November.) But somehow he managed to seem older that he did the last time. I wasn't sure, but it had something to do with his eyes. They looked old – well, maybe not old, but definitely sagacious. Good god, I was losing my mind. _Sagacious_, pfft, sure.

"Checking me out, huh?" he smirked.

"You're a pain in the ass. You know that, don't you?" I just replied, turning my back on him.

"I get that all the time from my sister." He waved off and followed me, as I moved forward in line.

"Wise woman, your sister" I muttered. "What are you even doing here?" I got a dreadful idea. "You're not attending this school, aren't you?" I asked horrified.

He looked like I had given him a very good idea. "In fact I am" he answered and snapped his fingers.

I had to pull myself together not to give him a clout. Instead I took a deep breath and decided to ignore him and his weird I-snap-my-fingers-at-inapposite-moments-behavior.

"Look, why don't you just take a hike? Go… Go buy another waitress or something. I don't care." The cafeteria lady gave me my lunch and I took off to one of the empty tables.

Of course, he wouldn't let go of me. He followed me and sat down towards me, his elbows braced on the table and a charming smile on his face. God knows where he got the patience to do so.

"I think I know where the shoe pinches. My obvious attractiveness and sex appeal irritates you and you're too proud to admit it."

I gave a fake yawn. (He might have been right, but, as he stated, I was too proud to admit it.)

"Moreover you're pinched and disenchanted by life and have the spirit of an 80-year-old virgin."

I dropped the fork on it's way to my mouth. "_What_?"

"Go on a date with me. It's the only way you'll know if I'm telling the truth." he demanded.

"I don't have the spirit of an 80-year-old virgin!" I protested defiantly.

"Prove it, prude Mary."

That was the last straw. "You know what?" I yelled. "Let's lay it on the line. I don't like you. I don't even know you! And to be honest, don't give a rat's ass about you. So why for heaven's sake would I want to go on a date with you? Let's face it! We're two complete strangers who randomly met at a cocktail bar and who'd rather not talk to each other. So if you can't forecast the weather for me – shove off!"

At first he didn't say anything at all. He just glared at me with a serious expression on his face and for a second I felt guilty, as If I had gone too far. Then-

"Mostly cloudy with occasional rain. It will continue until next week and then brighten up a little bit. Not my cup of tea, I prefer a warmer climate."

For a minute all I could do was staring at him. "You really are driving me bonkers."

"I have a knack for that." He shrugged. "We have a date then?"

I collapsed into my chair. I was defenseless against that amount of audacity. "Fine." I agreed shiftless. "But I'll pay for myself!" I added to keep at least a small piece of my dignity.

He chuckled and put on his shades. "I'll pick you up at seven. Dress up, Mary."

And then he left me, sitting on that cafeteria chair, just gaping at him and wondering what I got myself into.

**To be continued.**


End file.
